Dragon Riders
by EmmsXtheXbrilliant
Summary: Eragon OC story. Joey is captured by King Galbatorix to be trained as a dragonrider. But he is on a mission to kill the King! Too bad he can't. And for all he knows, his family thinks he's dead! Maybe Murtugh will help him? Who knows. plz R&R!


**Dragon Riders**

Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except my own characters, sadly

**Summary**: (A story that takes place in the world of Eragon, with my own original characters.) Joey is captured by King Galbatorix to be trained as a dragonrider. But he is on a mission to kill the King! Too bad he can't. And for all he knows, his family thinks he's dead. Maybe Murtugh will help him? Who knows? Read and Review, please?

* * *

_There he is I've only seen him around sometimes but Every time I look again he's gone, I wonder who he is and what he is doing here?_ Murtugh thought to himself 

_OH NO I'll be late for dinner Galbatorix Hates it when I'm late…_

When Murtugh came to the banquet hall he saw that unlike the usual dinner with just himself and the king, there was another joining them and once more he was the boy that Murtugh had seen around the palace.

"Well boy don't just stand there like an idiot sit down and greet our guest, Josiah," said the King.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Josiah," said Murtugh.

The stranger grinned mischievously and said "Just Joey is fine. And the pleasure is mine."

Conversation sunk down to a simple, "Please pass the salt," until the king said, "There is a reason I called you both for dinner. It is because, well, from now on you will both have your studies together and train together. In short, you will stick to each other like glue, except when you will receive private training, understand?"

Murtugh didn't mind the situation. He'd always wanted a friend or at least some one to talk to, but as he looked over to see how Joey was taking the news, he was surprised to see the guest glaring at him. Joey was glaring at him so hard that Murtugh was glad that looks didn't kill 'cause if they did, he'd be dead. After a moment, he started glaring at the King even harder until the King started to laugh cruelly.

"…And Joey," the King added, "no need to worry about Rachel and Patches they already think that you are dead and have left the castle."

It was obvious that Joey didn't like that situation, because at that comment, his anger got the better of him, and he punched the king so fast that both Murtugh and the King didn't see it coming. Murtugh looked at the King, and it was obvious that Joey had broken his nose. The King started to get very red in the face with anger, and he began to strangle Joey with magic (A/N Think of Darth Vador strangling someone with the force). Joey continued to glare at the king until he slipped in to unconsciousness.

later

Joey woke up and immediately jumped up from the sofa he was on, only to fall flat on his face. He found that there was some magical barrier that wouldn't permit him to stand or move 3 feet away from the couch, so he sat down and sighed in defeat.

"Who are Patches and Rachel?" asked Murtugh, who was watching from the corner.

"They are my brother and sister," replied Joey rather tersely. "Help me get off the couch and I will tell you more."

"Ahh...yea well I can't. I tried. Apparently, only the King can lift that particular spell."

"Oh great! Not only do they think I'm dead, but I can't go tell them that I'm not! Old Galby must be getting a kick out of this," Joey muttered angrily to himself

"Indeed I am," said Galbatorix as he walked through the door. "And Josiah, I've told you time and again, don't call me Galby!" He glared at his captive in anger.

"Well your highness, maybe I would comply If my family were here….."

"Ohh Joey, you know that your siblings are nothing more than a distraction to your training."

"I couldn't care less!" yelled Joey.

"Well in any case you can't leave this room till I say so."

Murtugh just watched in silence.

elsewhere

"Patches, we need to find out if Joey really dead, cause I don't believe that he is," said Rachel. "Someone can't just go up and kill him, cause he for one is way too hard to kill. Remember that time that you and he were practicing sword play, and he got you down in 10 seconds and then fought everyone there and beat em' all within minutes? And you can't take Joey down in hand to hand combat even if his opponent has a knife. You saw what he did to Titan last year," she reminded her older brother Patches.

"Well, I do agree. He's broken my leg before, when we were just playfully wrestling. But anyway, we need to find a place to stay before going off and looking for him," Patches said.

"Ohh I already got that figured out," exclaimed Rachel. "We will go to Shelly and Aiden's base. You know, those Assassins?"

"What, why them?" Questioned Patches.

"Because they trained Joey to kill the King. Remember when they broke into the castle on a mission to kill Old Galby, and when their partner was killed they decided to leave, and Joey showed them a passage out of the castle? In return, they trained Joey as an Assassin. Me and Shelly got on fine, and she started to teach me hand-to-hand combat," explained Rachel.

"Why didn't I know any of this?" questioned Patches.

"Well, can we just get off the streets? I'll explain it all later," said Rachel quietly.

later

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Murtugh, as the instructor put a blind fold on him and Joey, and handed them both a sword.

"OK now get in to your fighting stance," the instructor barked out. "And now FIGHT!"

_What? fight? I don't want to fight Joey, _Murtugh thought.

"Block, you idiot!" Joey yelled. After he broke Murtugh's wrist and had his sword point at his throat.

They both ripped off their blind folds.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" questioned Murtugh and the instructor at the same time.

"I DON'T want to talk about it," said Joey as he walked off to go wash up. He was covered in mud and grass.

"Why can't I leave?" Joey yelled, hitting the force field surrounding the fight arena in anger.

But he was trapped.

* * *

Short, yeah. Constructive criticism please, but no flames. Its my first fanfic. 

(Edited by Rika195)

Rika195: Dude, peoples this is my cousin, she rocks! Please review! Or else! P

* * *

_Soaronwings_

* * *


End file.
